


One Of Those Nights

by angelheadedhipsters



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipsters/pseuds/angelheadedhipsters
Summary: "This was not the first time he was taken by surprise because of the way you would know what he wanted and because of someone actually giving him affection more than just out of respect."





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW. I am definitely not proud of this one but I kinda enjoyed writing it. Hope that there aren't way too many grammar mistakes and if there are any, my apologies. Sorry it's filled with clichés.

The first puff of smoke from a cigarette is always the strongest and the most bitter one. Always when Mikoto is smoking, that first taste makes him frown. It was initially as harsh as all of his thoughts that did not allow him to sleep at that late hour, making him lose some time, relaxing on his balcony and staring at the city from above.

While letting the tiny sparkle of fire devour the material of his cigar and burn the tobacco, his gaze was fixed on the dark streets of his neighborhood. One or two cars would be seen in the night. It was that particular moment when it was too late at night and too early in the morning at the same time. Somehow, Mikoto could guess that you would be awake as well because your insomnia was strangely matching his sometimes. And so, without any warning, you appeared in his thoughts even if only three or four hours passed since he has last seen you.

With the feeling of smoke being trapped inside his throat and being satisfied with it, after stabbing his cigarette into the ash tray, Mikoto came back inside his house. He opened one of his wardrobes and hanged his black leather jacket, stopping in place for a few seconds with the palms of his hands against the cupboard.

Of course his thoughts were all about how much he would have enjoyed spending the night with you on that balcony. You did not even have to worry about the cold temperature from outside because his body would have trapped yours, keeping you warm. With this image in mind, he leaned against the wall of his bedroom and began to build his ideal scenario. Slow kisses, lazy touches, the sound of your moans being heard all over in his apartment.

 

Mikoto snapped back to reality with a groan, and pulled out of the pockets of his jeans his phone, checking it. Zero notifications. He was pleased by that, he could just let himself tumble into his bed and try to fall asleep.

Now lying in bed with silence around him, as Mikoto stared at the ceiling, his mind was again occupied by you. His mobile phone was still in his hand, tempting him to send you even the most effortless text. But why would he send the first message? He does not do that but still, he did not have to explain his actions to anyone, right? After all, the Red King was wanting something.

  
' _Busy tonight?_ '

  
He gave up and wrote that message, sending it to you afterwards. With that one message he let his phone slip from his hand, onto the mattress carelessly as he got up. Mikoto headed for the drinks cabinet from his living room. He chose a bottle of a distinguished liquor from which he poured just a little in a glass. He enjoyed that sweet taste leisurely.

The last drop of alcohol that slipped lazily into his mouth brought even more images of you in his mind. Mikoto always liked to get you flustered in public as he was finding your reactions so delectable. He was so damn perceptive, noticing the slightest difference about you. When you two are both at the bar during the day, all that it takes to make you blush is Mikoto to look deep into your eyes and then lower his gaze on your body. Looking at him as he has no fear of someone else paying attention to his look that was practically undressing you, it was making hard to keep your composure.

While thinking about such a delightful scene and smiling to himself proudly, the doorbell rang. His smile dropped as Mikoto frowned for a moment. Who would be there at that hour, and what would that someone want from him?

Danger or not, he did not panic at all, he could handle it either way. Opening the door without hesitation, he was surprised by your figure standing in the doorway. This one time and many other moments found Mikoto wondering about how you knew exactly what he wanted. You were calmly wearing his favorite smile on your face.

  
“I felt like I was needed.” You said without entering his apartment, which was familiar to you, gesturing to the phone from your hand that was opened exactly on his message.

  
Mikoto raised an eyebrow at your words, wanting to keep his usual unimpressed expression on his face. He breathed in your perfume deeply, being addicted to it since he got closer to you for the first time.

  
“You are the one who showed up at my door without me asking for it.” He responded in the same monotonous way that had a hint of a subtle dare. The truth was that he was more than amazed by the fact that you showed up, almost reading his mind and moreover, _he really was asking for it_.

  
This was not the first time he was taken by surprise because of the way you would know what he wanted and because of someone actually giving him affection more than just out of respect.

Without further discussion, you started to look intensely in each other's eyes.  
What you did not know was that when Mikoto's gaze was burning deeply, he was analyzing his two options. The first option would be to follow the scenario that he created in his mind a few minutes ago. The second option was to leave the plan behind, mindlessly letting himself drown into the pleasure of having you.

Suddenly taking you by your right hand, your body was pulled closer to his. You placed your left hand on his chest, staring at his face, panicking that he might hear your heart beating faster than usual. Mikoto could hear whispers of encouragement inside of him.

  
In the next second, his lips curved into a smirk indicating that he already felt the crazy beating of your heart. With the knowledge that he was causing this, Mikoto realized that he did not have to choose between options, he could have a bit of both. The way you were looking at him was indicating how he could have everything, how you were willing to give him everything.

  
“Lock the door.” He said looking over your shoulder. You closed the door as he said and turned your attention back to him, waiting for his next move. “Seems like you needed me as bad as I needed you.” He added satisfied and sincere.

  
You could not respond to his words because your lips got swiftly occupied with Mikoto's kiss. Both of you had your eyes closed while the sensuous kiss caused you both pleasure. You gave him comfort, and he gave you strength, everyone from the Red Clan learned this about your relationship. When Homra had to meet with members from Scepter 4, Mikoto enjoyed seeing the other clan members confused about the glares he was offering you, way too much. Having you was a privilege that no other King had.

  
Breaking the kiss, Mikoto placed a hand in your hair as his face moved closer to your ear. Your cheeks were touched by strands of his red hair.

  
“Now cllose your eyes.” He whispered, his voice being so clear yet hoarse. “And trust me.”

  
When it was about trust, there was no moment in which you doubted the Red King. Mikoto has endured a lot, seeing all sorts of unpleasant things, experiencing all sorts of hurtful things on his skin just for the safety of Homra. He even got imprisoned just to get what the Red Clan needed. All these facts and seeing how much he appreciated you silently not only made you trust him more but it also made you want to be closer to him.

You closed your eyes and placed the palms of your hands on his upper arm muscles, accepting and trying to relax. After this, you felt how you both moved a few steps away from the place where you initially were, stepping over something unknown. After stepping over what it was a threshold, the temperature around you suddenly dropped and a door was closed behind you.

When you opened your eyes, what you saw approved your intuition. You were with Mikoto on his balcony in the dark, the place being lit just by the dim lights from the streets and the city. It was an incredible landscape, even if your attention could not be focused on it, but rather on why Mikoto decided to change the scenery. He knew what he wanted from the beginning.

  
“Mikoto...” You called his name softly. “It's cold here, do something.” You continued while tightening the grip around his upper arms to draw his attention to your wish.

  
“Not yet, only when I think you deserve it.” He continued with a specific smile on his face.

  
Confused by his words, you did not have time to ask what he meant and what you had to prove him because Mikoto has pulled you against his body by the collar of your shirt. Your lips were captured in another kiss.

Mikoto muttered satisfied when he touched your lips. He could have admitted that he needed you, could have told you pompous words that would express how important you were for him, but Mikoto was not the type to do that, knowing how he did not have to use those with you. Every little game between you two, every exchange of glares or gestures being enough to make you understand and most importantly feel.

Mikoto broke the kiss in order to have some moments to fully admire your lips and let you catch your breath. He grabbed your chin and ran his thumb over your lower lip carefully.

  
“I tasted a hint of liquor in the kiss.” You whispered not wanting to ruin the thrilling moment.

  
Mikoto almost got hypnotized by the motion of your lips when you told him those words.

  
“That does not sound like a bad thing.” He said in his deep voice, his gaze coming back to your eyes. “But this is better and more addictive.” He said knowing his next move.

  
The hand that held your chin came down to the base of your neck, which he grabbed gently. His other hand has reached your left hip, pushing your body against the balcony door.

Mikoto's pride was satisfied with every reaction you made, so he decided to go further, testing your boundaries.

  
No kiss was addictive, not even a special drink, not his cigarettes but your presence. He did not notice you in the first place when you became a member of Homra. In time, he began to see details of you that made him get attached to you more than expected. Sleepless nights became delightful for him as you could not sleep as well. Because of this, you two were spending time together at the bar, sitting side by side on the couch with a glass of whatever drink you were enjoying that night in your hands.

Those nights were really the ones that brought you two closer to each other. It was all so serene. Mikoto was never known to be talkative but when he was with you on that couch he was answering with longer phrases than usual. With every night passed in this manner, some discussions were even lost because of the increasingly intimate visual contact while the distance between your bodies was shrinking.

  
Now, in the present, Mikoto was towering over you, biting your lower lip hungrily, causing you to moan his name, exactly the reaction he was expecting to win from you.

  
“What is it? Am I making you this weak?” He asked before his hand slowly descended over your chest, your abdomen, leaving a trace of a subtle heat on your skin.

  
You had a plan, a little game that you knew it was going to give you quite an interesting reaction from the Red King. Suddenly and confident about your plan, you put both of hands on his shoulders grabbing them tightly and somehow, taking Mikoto by surprise, pulling his body closer while turning both of you around so that he was the one against the door.

His amber eyes sparkled with something you could understand. The expression from his face was indicating you that he was not amused while his glare was intense, alive.

  
“I'm not in the mood for cat-and-mouse games.” He said although he was smirking while pushing his lower half against your hips. It wasn't a secret that he actually enjoyed this side of you even if he preferred to be the one in control.  
“Are you really looking for trouble?” His eyes looked dangerously at you, daring you to answer his question.

  
“Only when trouble is sounding and looking this attractive.” You answered smiling at him. “And what will you do now? Make me regret this move?” You asked while moving your face closer to his and tilting your head, tempting him.

  
Mikoto noticed what you were trying to do so one hand went to your hair while placing his forehead against yours without breaking the visual contact. “Worse, I'll do whatever I want.”

  
Feeling how his words brushed against your lips, a chill ran down your spine. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. His hand tightened in your hair, pulling your head back, so he had access to your neck. All of your sweet spots were found in no time. He paid attention to every inch of your skin, biting sensitive areas, tracing random patterns with his warm tongue, making sure you felt the possession.  
It was impossible not to melt into his arms when he was switching from tenderness to rough hunger.

As Mikoto felt your body relaxing in his arms, he took advantage of this to turn you back where you were, against the door, keeping you in place by your neck.  
His hand from your hair was slowly lowered over your shoulders, chest, stomach and your needy lower region, causing your back to arch at his touch.

For a few seconds, Mikoto stepped back just to admire what he has done. He wanted to memorize every detail he saw, your messy hair, hazy eyes, your neck being decorated with marks of his bites.

  
“Look at you, so good for me.” He said looking at how your chest was raising and falling back rapidly while you were catching your breath.

  
“Oh come on, stop playing, you are an...” Your words stopped in favor of a whimper.

  
What had caused this? His right knee that slid upwards slowly against the door and between your legs, making you to open them.

  
“Was that something? I could not hear you clearly.” His lids dropped so that he narrowed his gaze.

  
Your reactions only inspired more desires.

Mikoto, the King of the Red Clan, who controlled the fire inside of him, saw flames in your eyes as well, flames which he wanted to play with. He was the one to bring fire in your heart when you thought that all you had were ashes, impossible to light up flames again. His type of love not only kept your fire and his alive, it kept both of you invincible.

“Let's move this to my bedroom.” He said already having in mind the thought of you on his bed, your body below his.

He stepped away from you, making you instantly feel the loss of his body heat, letting your blood to cool before following him.

The Red King almost shivered. How was he this lucky? What has he done to deserve you? Some minutes ago he was thinking about how he would have enjoyed if you were with him and without directly asking for it, you still came to him.  
Mikoto smiled calmly without you seeing it. In the next few days your scent would be impregnated on his bed sheets, helping him fall asleep faster while thinking about those moments with you.


End file.
